muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Our Song
'''Our Song - '''singel Amerykańskiej wokalistki Taylor Swift Tekst piosenki I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel The other on my heart I look around, turn the radio down He says baby is something wrong? I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song And he says... Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have" And when I got home ...before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day Had gone all wrong or been trampled on And lost and thrown away Got to the halfway, well on my way to my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses And the note that said.... Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have" And when I got home ...before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again I've heard every album, listened to the radio Waited for something to come along That was as good as our song.... Cause our song is the slamming screen door Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window When we're on the phone and he talks real slow Cause it's late and his mama don't know Our song is the way he laughs The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have" And when I got home, before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again Play it again I was riding shotgun with my hair undone In the front seat of his car I grabbed a pen and an old napkin And I...wrote down our song Tłumaczenie tekstu Wiatr rozwiewał moje rozczochrane włosy na przednim siedzeniu jego samochodu Jedną dłoń trzyma na kierownicy, A drugą na moim sercu Rozglądam się, przyciszam radio A on pyta "kochanie, czy coś jest nie tak?" Odpowiadam "nic, zastanawiałam się tylko jakim cudem nie mamy piosenki" A on powiedział... Nasza piosenka to trzaskanie drzwiami, Późne wymykanie się z domu, pukanie do twojego okna Kiedy rozmawiamy przez telefon i mówisz bardzo wolno Bo jest późno, a twoja mama o niczym nie wie Nasza piosenka to twój śmiech Pierwsza randka "rany, nie pocałowałem jej, a powinienem był" A kiedy wracam do domu...zanim powiem amen Proszę Boga, żeby znowu to odtworzył Spacerowałam przed domem po całym tym dniu Wszystko poszło źle, byłam załamana, Zagubiona i odrzucona Weszłam na korytarz, szłam do mojego kochanego łóżka Prawie nie zauważyłam tych wszystkich róż I karteczki, z napisem... Nasza piosenka to trzaskanie drzwiami, Późne wymykanie się z domu, pukanie do twojego okna Kiedy rozmawiamy przez telefon i mówisz bardzo wolno Bo jest późno, a twoja mama o niczym nie wie Nasza piosenka to twój śmiech Pierwsza randka "rany, nie pocałowałem jej, a powinienem był" A kiedy wracam do domu...zanim powiem amen Proszę Boga, żeby znowu to odtworzył Słuchałam wszystkich płyt, słuchałam też radia Czekałam, aż usłyszę coś Co będzie równie dobre jak nasza piosenka... Bo nasza piosenka to trzaskanie drzwiami, Późne wymykanie się z domu, pukanie do jego okna Kiedy rozmawiamy przez telefon i on mówi bardzo wolno Bo jest późno, a jego mama o niczym nie wie Nasza piosenka to jego śmiech Pierwsza randka "rany, nie pocałowałam go, a powinnam była" A kiedy wracam do domu, zanim powiem amen Proszę Boga, żeby znowu to odtworzył Wiatr rozwiewał moje rozczochrane włosy Na przednim siedzeniu jego samochodu Wzięłam długopis i starą serwetkę I... spisałam naszą piosenkę Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift